Golden Time
by windpupp
Summary: Kehidupan Oh Sehun yang baru saja pindah ke Seoul, menjadi mahasiswa baru dan bertemu dengan Xi Luhan, wanita aneh yang mengubah hidupnya. Dan Do Kyungsoo yang merupakan bagian dari masa lalunya. Genderswitch and Hunhan as Main cast, and other OTPs as Slight cast. FF remake dari anime Golden Time.
**GOLDEN TIME**

Kehidupan Oh Sehun yang baru saja pindah ke Seoul, menjadi mahasiswa baru dan bertemu dengan Xi Luhan, wanita aneh yang mengubah hidupnya. Dan Do Kyungsoo yang merupakan bagian dari masa lalunya. Genderswitch and Hunhan as Main cast, and other OTPs as Slight cast. FF remake dari anime Golden Time.

 **Chapter 1 : Musim semi**

"Tidak tidak tidak tidak..!" Pria tampan berambut hitam dan tinggi yanng bernama Oh Sehun berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju stadium untuk upacara pembukaan Universitas Seoul.

 _Sial. Aku terlambat._

Suasana stadium sudah sangat ramai dipenuhi dengan mahasiswa mahasiswi baru dan upacara pembukaan telah selesai, dan sekarang mereka diarahkan untuk menuju ke fakultas masing-masing untuk masa orientasi dan pemilihan mata kuliah. Sehun terlambat karena belum terbiasa tinggal di Seoul, dan tersesat lalu ia pun salah masuk kereta, betapa sialnya.

 _Musim semi kali ini, aku pindah dari Busan ke Seoul. Debut kehidupanku di kampus, debut di Seoul, dan debut hidup mandiri.. Tetapi, aku memulainya dengan terlambat mengikuti upacara pembukaan..._

Sambil keluar dari stadium Sehun menghela napas panjang, "Hah- semoga saja aku dapat melewati ini semua."

"Jadi sekarang harus ke kampus, ya? Satu perjalanan dengan memkai Subway, atau 15 menit dengan berjalan kaki.." Ucapnya sembari memegang peta untuk menuju ke kampus yang ia sendiri tak tahu arahnya.

"Kita ke kampus naik apa? Mau naik kereta? Bukankah Subway itu sangat ramai?"

"Tidak akan jauh jika kita lewat jalan pintas, kita jalan kaki saja." terdengar percakapan dua orang wanita di telinga Sehun. Ia pun berinisiatif untuk mengikuti mereka diam-diam karena tujuannya sama. Sungguh, ia tak ingin tersesat lagi.

Percakapan mereka masih berlanjut dan Sehun masih mengikuti keduanya dengan lincah dan tak terlihat.

 _Meski aku terlihat mencurigakan.._

Kedua gadis itu berhenti di suatu Minimarket untuk membeli es krim, karena hari sedang panas. Dengan wajah datarnya, sehun mengikuti mereka untuk membeli es krim yang ia sukai, lalu mengikuti kedua gadis itu untuk mengantre di kasir.

Ponsel salah satu gadis itu berdering,

"Oh, ini dari Wendy. Dia mengajak kita bertemu depan kampus."

"Apa? Kalau begitu kita harus cepat,"

Tiba-tiba gadis itu berbicara kepada Sehun. "Duluan saja, kami tak jadi membeli apapun." Lalu gadis-gadis itu berlari keluar.

"Tapi... Tunggu!" teriak Sehun. "Harganya 150 won..."

"Eh? Oh... umm..."

Setelah membayar es krim Sehun lalu keluar dari swalayan itu. "Apa-apaan itu tadi?" sambil melihat ke jalan ingin memastikan apa kedua gadis itu masih ada di sana, hasilnya nihil. Dengan malas lalu ia memakan es krim yang barusan ia beli. Di sebelahnya, ia melihat seorang pria yang lebih tinggi darinya sedang melakukan hal yang sama, pria itu sepertinya seumur dengannya. Sehun memperhatikan pria itu dengan detail. Ia terperanjat.

"Apa kau mahasiswa hukum?" tanyanya dengan antusias. "Ya. Sebenarnya aku belum tahu jalan menuju kampus." Jawab pria itu sambil mengusap keringat di wajahnya. "Benarkah? Aku juga sama, aku mengikuti gadis-gadis itu karena sepertinya mereka tahu jalannya... tetapi mereka malah pergi ke Minimarket."

Pria tinggi itu lalu mengatakan, "Aku pikir lebih baik aku mengikuti mereka, dan juga membeli es krim." Mereka berdua terdiam dan menyadari apa yang telah terjadi. Lalu mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Namaku Oh Sehun, kau bisa memanggilku Sehun," ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Namaku Park Chanyeol, kau bisa memanggilku Chanyeol, atau Chan, atau apalah. Kau dari Seoul?" Chanyeol menampakkan senyum lebarnya.

"Tidak, aku dari Busan. Bagaimana denganmu, Chanyeol-ssi?"

"Seoul, meskipun sekarang aku hidup sendirian.." "Aku juga!" mereka lalu tertawa lagi.

Sehun dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk jalan ke kampus bersama, "Sepertinya ini jalan yang benar." Ucap sehun.

"Ya, pasti ini gedungnya" Chanyeol menunjuk gedung yang dimaksud, gedung tinggi yang sangat besar.

"Kau tahu? Tadi pagi aku terlambat. Aku bahkan belum berbicara dengan siapapun sampai sekarang jadi aku sedikit gugup. Apalagi mahasiswa yang lain sepertinya sudah mendapatkan teman, jadi aku merasa kesepian.." Sehun berjalan pelan sambil bertukar pandang dengan Chanyeol.

"Aku juga, sejak SD aku selalu bersekolah di sekolah yang sama, jadi aku belum pernah merasakan kesepian sebelumnya.."

"Sama? Jadi ini kampus yang berbeda?"

"Ya. Sejak SD sampai SMA, aku bersekolah di Taesan."

Sehun terkejut, "Kau pasti bercanda, itu kan sekolah yang terkenal! Mengapa kau memilih kampus ini? Kau kan tinggal meneruskan saja di kampus mereka!"

"Ya... Aku memiliki alasan tertentu, begitulah.." mendadak Chanyeol kehilangan semangatnya. "Ah, maaf. Seharusnya aku tidak menanyakan sesuatu yang sensitif kepada orang yang baru ku kenal," Sehun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ah.. Tidak sama sekali... Ceritanya panjang.. Singkatnya, aku punya masalah dengan lawan jenis, hahaha.." Chanyeol tertawa pelan. "Lawan jenis?" Tanyanya.

"Aku muak bertemu dengan orang yang sama seakan dunia ini sempit. Aku ingin pergi ke lingkungan baru dengan memilih kampus ini," Jawab pria tinggi bernama Chanyeol itu. "Jadi, kau bertengkar dengan pacarmu?" Sehun membelalakkan matanya sembari menatap Chanyeol.

Raut muka Chanyeol tiba-tiba berubah menjadi menyeramkan. "Dia bukan pacarku. Dia.. Lebih tepatnya... Bencana... Ya... Seperti malapetaka.."

"Malapetaka?"

Tepat setelah Sehun mengatakan itu, sebuah taksi berwarna hitam menghampiri mereka, lalu seorang gadis cantik bergaun mini putih dengan sebuket mawar merah dengan rambut berwarna madu yang bergelombang keluar dari taksi tersebut. Dengan cara berjalan yang anggun, membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian di tempat itu, semua orang terpana melihat kedatangannya, termasuk Oh Sehun. Kecuali Chanyeol, dia tampak seperti ingin melarikan diri.

Gadis itu lalu menghampiri mereka, dengan senyum manisnya, ia mengatakan, "Selamat!" lalu mengangkat tangannya yang memegang sebuket mawar merah dan menampar Chanyeol bolak-balik, dengan keras menggunakan mawar itu, Chanyeol jatuh terduduk.

"Sekarang kau sudah menjadi mahasiswa, Chanyeol." Gadis itu melempar mawar itu kepada Chanyeol, "Aku sudah mencabut durinya.." dengan suaranya yang manis, ia menambahkan, "Kau memang bodoh, Park Chanyeol. Apa kau pikir kau bisa lari dariku? Kau akan menjadi milikku selamanya, Chan." Ia mengibaskan rambutnya, lalu kembali masuk ke dalam taksi, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sudah hampir gila, dan Sehun yang masih terperangah akan kecantikannya. Semua orang menatap mereka.

"Chanyeol-ssi, bertahanlah! Siapa itu tadi? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Sehun mengeraskan suaranya.

"Pertengkaran sepasang kekasih di depan kampus, ya?" ujar salah seorang mahasiswa yang melihat kejadian tadi. "Lelaki dengan mawar itu mahasiswa baru. Apa yang telah dia perbuat di upacara pembukaan?" balas mahasiswi yang merupakan temannya, lalu meninggalkan Sehun dan Chanyeol yang masih terduduk.

"Tamat sudah.. Kehidupan kampusku berakhir di hari pertama.. Hahahahahaha.." Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya dan meremas rambutnya lalu tertawa seperti sedsng kesurupan. Sehun mengambil mawar gadis tadi. Bingung ingin diapakan, ia akhirnya membagikan setangkai mawar kepada setiap orang yang lewat, "Silahkan ambil satu!" Chanyeol menghentikan tawanya dan melihat Sehun. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kurasa kita bisa bersenang-senang dengan ini." Pria tinggi itu pun berdiri dan mengikuti apa yang sehun lakukan, "Silahkan ambil satu, ambil dua juga boleh!"

"Kami akan membagikan mawar ini, gratis!" mereka lalu menawarkan mawar itu sampai habis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Di perguruan tinggi, kalian harus menentukan jurusan dan mata kuliah pilihan. Di fakultas hukum, banyak mata kuliah yang bisa diambil mahasiswa baru, jadi pilihlah jurusan kalian dengan bijak," pria tua itu menambahkan, "Sekarang buka halaman pertama dokumen kalian!"

"Xi Luhan?" tanya Sehun kepada Chanyeol. Mereka telah masuk ke dalam kampus untuk mengikuti orientasi dan pengarahan mengambil mata kuliah untuk fakultas hukum.

"Ya, kami sudah saling kenal sejak kami masih kecil. Ayahnya adalah pemilik rumah sakit besar. Dia mengenal orang tuaku," ia melanjutkan, "Kami masuk ke sekolah yang sama sejak TK sampai SMA, dan seharusnya kami juga masuk ke perguruan tinggi yang sama..."

"Jadi kau masuk ke universitas ini karena tidak menginginkan itu?"

"Ya, dan karena itulah aku bertengkar dengan orang tuaku. Mereka tidak mau membiayaiku, dan aku berada dalam banyak masalah." Chanyeol mendadak sedih.

"Kau pasti benar-benar ingin lari dari Luhan-ssi.."

Chanyeol menopang tangan di dagunya, dengan kesal ia menjawab, "Sangat menakutkan, dia sudah memutuskan kami harus menikah saat kami masih kecil. Tanpa bertanya dulu padaku, dia memutuskannya sendiri!"

Sehun terkekeh, "Menurutku itu cerita yang romantis.." Chanyeol memukulkan tangannya di atas meja, "Kau tidak mengerti! Kau tidak mengerti sama sekali!" ucapnya dengan sedikit berteriak. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

Mata Chanyeol terbuka lebar dan mendekatkan dirinya ke Sehun. "Kau tadi melihatnya sendiri kan? Hanya kerena aku tidak mau se-kampus dengannya, dia rela menungguku di upacara pembukaan, agar dia bisa menamparku dengan mawar merahnya! Dia benar-benar malapetaka!" Sehun ketakutan dengan sikap Chanyeol sekarang.

"Menurutku bukan malapetaka.." Chanyeol menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sehun, sudah kembali normal sepertinya.

"Luhan memiliki rencananya sendiri. Satu-satunya alasan ia ingin selalu dekat denganku karena dia ingin agar hidupnya selalu berjalan sesuai rencananya." Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat, "Jika aku mencoba sesuatu yang berlainan..." tiba-tiba,

"Chanyeol, itu salah! Chanyeol, bukan itu maksudku! Chanyeol, lakukan perintahku! Chanyeol, blah blah blah! Chanyeol, blah blah blah blah blah!" Ia meniru Luhan dengan hampir seperti orang yang kesetanan. Sehun mengeluarkan keringat dingin, mencoba memaklumi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terdiam dan menunduk lagi, "Seperti itu.."

"Apa? Sepertinya dia tidak seperti itu," dengan wajah yang berseri-seri, Sehun pun juga meniru Luhan. "Aku sudah mencabut duri-durinya! Seperti itu."

Chanyeol tidak setuju dengan sehun. "Kau salah!"

Dengan semangat dan menggila, Chanyeol berdiri dan, "Chanyeol, jangan lakukan blah blah blah blah! Chanyeol, apa menurutmu blah blah blah blah blah!" lalu ia duduk kembali. "Dia seperti itu!" sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Apa? Dia tidak terlihat seperti itu tadi!" Sehun berteriak.

"Hey, kalian berdua!" Pria tua yang mempimpin pengarahan menunjuk Sehun dan Chanyeol. Sontak semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu menoleh kepada mereka. "Jangan mengobrol!" Sehun dan Chanyeol tediam membisu dan melupakan pembicaraan mereka tadi, mereka takut untuk mengobrol lagi.

"Inilah orientasi kalian. Mulai hari ini, bersikaplah dengan kesadaran diri jika kalian semua adalah mahasiswa fakultas ini. Hanya itu!" Ucap pria tua itu menandakan bahwa pengarahan memilih mata kuliah dan orientasi telah selesai. Sebagian mahasiswa baru pun meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Masih tersisa Chanyeol dan Sehun. Tiba-tiba, seseorang di belakang mereka mencolek punggung Chanyeol, dengan refleks Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang dan terkejut, matanya membesar. Sehun juga menoleh ingin memastikan siapa orang itu, yang ternyata Xi Luhan. Gadis itu menatap keduanya dengan senyum manisnya.

"Xi Luhan-ssi..." Ujar Sehun. Luhan terkekeh melihat reaksi keduanya.

Chanyeol berteriak keras dan menunjuk-nunjuk Luhan membuat orang-orang yang masih berada di ruangan itu menatapnya dengan aneh. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?! Apa yang terjadi?! Apa yang kau lakukan di kampus in?! Di fakultas ini?! Orientasi?!" Luhan terdiam dan masih tersenyum manis kepadanya. "Chanyeol-ssi, kau terlalu berisik.." Sehun malu dan melihat orang-orang memperhatikan mereka.

"Aku ingin mengikuti keinginanmu, Chanyeol. Makanya aku juga masuk ke kampus ini." Luhan dengan suara imutnya dan tersenyum semakin manis membuat Chanyeol geli melihatnya. "Ah, kau pasti senang sekali. Kita akan belajar bersama-sama lagi selama empat tahun kedepan."

"B-bagaimana dengan rencanamu? Menurut rencana hidupmu, bukankah kau ingin tetap di sekolah kita? Mengambil jurusan Bahasa Prancis, dan ingin menhabiskan tiga tahun sekolah di Prancis?! Kemudian, kau akan membangun karir di dunia _Fashion_.." Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi dan menatap Luhan ngeri.

"Aku memang melakukan sedikit perubahan, tapi itu bukan masalah besar. Tidak ada artinya jika aku tidak menghabiskan masa kuliahku denganmu, Chanyeol." Luhan memainkan rambutnya membuat ia menjadi semakin manis.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu aku mendaftar di kampus ini?"

"Kau tahu jika ayahku sering melakukan donasi ke beberapa universitas, kan? Cukup mudah mencari dimana kau mendaftar dengan semua kenalanku. Chanyeol, apa kau tidak senang jika aku sangat ingin berada di dekatmu?"

Chanyeol menggertakkan giginya. "Aku tidak senang..."

"Kau senang, kan?"

"Aku tidak senang sama sekali.." Chanyeol mulai mengeraskan suaranya dengan aura menyeramkan menguar darinya.

"Tapi sebenarnya kau senang, kan?" Luhan terus menggoda Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tidak tahan kemudian berteriak "Sudah kubilang aku tidak senang! Aku mendaftar di sekolah yang berbeda agar bisa pergi darimu, dan semuanya sudah kacau!"

Luhan menghela napas berat, kemudian menatap Sehun. "Jangan memikirkannya, Chanyeol adalah tipe pria yang sudah populer. _Tsun-de-re_." Luhan mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil menatap Sehun membuat pria itu memerah malu.

"Apa kau teman baru Chanyeol?"

"Um.. Ah, aku Sehun. Aku dari Busan, dan aku baru saja bertemu Chanyeol-ssi." Jawabnya dengan gugup.

"Aku Xi Luhan. Senang bertemu denganmu!" Luhan tersenyum manis kepada Sehun yang semakin memerah. Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol melarikan diri dengan cepat dan menghamburkan dokumen-dokumen yang ada di atas meja.

"Tunggu, Chanyeol!" Luhan berteriak memanggil Chanyeol dan berlari mengikutinya.

"Hei, Chanyeol-ssi! Luhan-ssi!" Mereka meninggalkan Sehun yang mulai merapihkan dokumen-dokumen yang tersebar di lantai. Seseorang tak dikenal memberikan salah satu dokumen itu kepada Sehun. "Izinkan aku membantumu!" Ia seorang gadis mungil berambut panjang lurus berwarna coklat, ia sangat manis. "Ah? Hu-uh, terima kasih." Sehun memperhatikan gadis itu.

 _Apa dia benar-benar mahasiswa?_

Gadis itu tiba-tiba berbicara, "Apa kau teman mereka? Mereka cukup gila, ya!"

"Ya... Itu benar." Sehun terkekeh melihat gadis mungil ini.

"Mereka berdua sangat indah! Semoga aku bisa menjadi teman mereka. Melihat orang yang cantik membuatku merasa senang. Entah itu pria atau wanita."

"Benarkah? Memang benar Chanyeol-ssi cukup tampan..." Sehun menatap gadis tersebut.

 _Kurasa dia ini sedikit tidak biasa._

Seusai merapihkan, mereka berdua jalan bersama keluar ruangan itu. "Aku Byun Baekhyun!" gadis itu memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Sehun.

"Aku Oh Sehun." Mereka berdua tetap berjalan dengan pelan. "Oy, Baekhyun-ah!" sekelompok gadis tak jauh di depan mereka melambaikan tangannya kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun membalas lambaian tangan mereka sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Nah. Sehun-ssi, aku harap kita bisa berteman!" Baekhyun sepertinya ingin menghampiri mereka. "Aku juga.." Sehun tersenyum lembut.

"Sampai jumpa!" dengan suara melengking tinggi Baekhyun berlari meninggalkannya seperti anak kecil. Sehun masih melihat Baekhyun.

"Ada apa? Siapa dia?" tanya seorang teman Baekhyun. "Sehun-ssi, kami berteman." Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya kepada Sehun dan dibalas dengan senyuman. Sehun lalu pergi dari tempat itu.

Sehun menuruni tangga, sempat melihat mading yang dipenuhi dengan kertas dari klub-klub yang ingin merekrut anggota baru. Ia memang belum memutuskan ingin mengikuti klub yang mana. Sehun lalu berjalan keluar dari kampus. Saat membuka pintu kaca untuk keluar, ia disuguhkan dengan pemandangan yang sangat ramai dari semua klub yang ingin promosi kepada mahasiswa baru.

Sehun membuka mulutnya dengan lebar. Para anggota dari semua klub di kampus berada di sana, mencoba menarik perhatian dan memaksa para mahasiswa baru, mereka semua ketakutan dengan tingkah anarkis mereka.

"Kau yang disana!" teriak seorang anggota klub _American Football_ dan melemparkan bolanya kepada Sehun yang langsung ditangkap olehnya. "Selamat atas penerimaanmu!" Seluruh anggota klub itu berlari ingin menerjang Sehun, Sehun ketakutan dan berlari menjauhi mereka.

"Apa kau tertarik dengan komedi? Kami juga ikut serta dalam acara mahasiswa!"

"Kami klub paduan suara!"

"Sepertinya kau suka tidur di alam terbuka! Klub pecinta alam di sebelah sini!"

"Kami klub teh! Kami mengkhususkan untuk merekrut pria!"

Sehun menjadi pusing dengan semua ini, rasanya ingin sekali ia pulang ke rumah dan tidur. Tak hentinya ia ditawarkan untuk memasuki sebuah klub. Dengan lemas ia berjalan pelan menghindari semuanya.

"Hei, kau! Apakah kau ingin bergabung dengan klub musik latin?" Sekelompok wanita mengelilinginya dan menari-nari bak penari latin.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau." Sehun menolaknya mentah-mentah.

"Kau tidak bisa lolos dengan mudah." Mereka merapat membuat Sehun terjatuh. "Jika kau ingin lari, kau harus melewati kami dulu." Ujar salah satunya sambil terus menari mengelilingi Sehun. Tiba-tiba, seseorang menarik tangan Sehun membebaskannya dari sekelmpok klub musik latin.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya orang itu yang merupakan seorang wanita. Ia memiliki mata yang bulat dan tubuh mungil. Sehun mendongakkan kepala melihatnya. "Oh, maaf..." Mata keduanya bertemu, Sehun dan wanita itu terkejut memandangi satu sama lain. Pria itu merasakan _De Javu._ Seketika waktu berhenti, mereka masih bertukar pandang. Sehun akhirnya sadar dan menyadari bahwa sikunya berdarah, akibat tarikan tadi. Wanita itu lalu membawa Sehun ke tempat yang sepi.

"Maaf, apakah aku terlalu kasar?" menyesal karena ia yang menyebabkan Sehun terluka. "T-tidak.. Um.. Terima kasih." Wanita itu mengangkat siku Sehun yang terluka.

"Apa kau mahasiswa baru?"

"Uh, iya. Aku Oh Sehun dari fakultas hukum."

"Aku Do Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo. Perekrutan klub adalah zona perang, aku selalu membawa ini untuk hal seperti ini." Ia menempelkan _band-aid_ pada siku Sehun.

Sehun meringis pelan."Oh, maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar menyesal."

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini adalah tugas senior untuk menjaga juniornya." Kyungsoo tersenyum kepada Sehun.

"Kyungsoo-sunbae, kau berada di klub mana?"

"Aku di klub festival. Tapi aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk bergabung, jadi jangan khawatir. Ini pasti lebih dari sekedar kebetulan. Jika kau butuh sesuatu, kau bisa berkonsultasi padaku. Aku juga dari fakultas hukum. Sampai jumpa.." Kyungsoo berbalik meninggalkan Sehun, "Permisi.." Sehun memanggil Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo menoleh padanya.

"Lipstikmu, sangat cantik.." Muka Sehun memerah dan gugup.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan memberikan Sehun _flying kiss,_ dan kali ini dia benar-benar pergi. Sehun memegang dadanya yang berdetak kencang.

 _Aku berada di Seoul, benar-benar di sini... Aku merasa seperti aku bisa terlahir kembali sebagai orang baru di sini. Aku bisa bertemu teman-teman baru, tinggal di rumah yang baru, dan tinggal di dunia yang baru._

 _Sangat menyenangkan, aku merasa sangat bahagia dan merasa puas. Bahkan jika aku sedih, kesepian, atau membuat kesalahan, semuanya bersinar bagaikan emas. Aku merasa seperti menjalani kehidupan yang terang dan menyilaukan. Jika aku terus menjalani kehidupan seperti ini, suatu saat nanti aku pasti akan jatuh cinta._

 _Aku ingin jatuh cinta.. aku ingin merasa seperti aku bisa memberi seluruh hatiku kepada seseorang. Aku ingin tahu apakah aku bisa memilikinya.. Cinta yang seperti itu.._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kampus akhirnya menjadi sepi dan minim mahasiswa. Sore itu Sehun akhirnya berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya. Sembari berjalan, ia melihat Luhan sedang bersandar pada tiang. Sehun memutuskan menghampirinya.

"Oh, kau yang tadi." Luhan mendekati Sehun sambil berusaha mengingat namanya. "Um..."

"O-Oh Sehun. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku sedang menunggu Chanyeol, seharusnya dia datang lewat sini."

"Kenapa tidak menelponnya saja?"

"Dia tidak mau menjawab ponselnya." Luhan menyilangkan tangannya. "Chanyeol tidak pernah jujur kepada dirinya sendiri. Tapi itulah yang membuatnya manis." Gadis berambut madu itu tertawa menggemaskan.

Ponsel Sehun berdering, ia mendapat telepon dari Chanyeol. "Halo?"

' _Sehun? Maaf tentang sebelumnya.'_

Tahu bahwa itu Chanyeol, Luhan langsung menguping di belakang Sehun. Sehun menelan ludah. "Kau dimana sekarang?"

' _Aku masih di kampus. Dengar, tentang dokumen tadi...'_

"Oh, itu aku..." Sebelum menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Luhan telah merebut ponsel Sehun. "Chanyeol! Kau masih di kampus sekarang?!"

' _Luhan! Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?!'_

"Aku akan menuju kesana! Jangan lari, aku harus bicara denganmu!" Setelah itu terdengar teriakan dari seberang. Luhan mematikan teleponnya dan berlari pelan ingin menuju kampus. Tiba-tiba ia berbalik menuju Sehun.

"A-Ada apa?"

"Aku lupa mengembalikan ponselmu." Luhan memegang tangan Sehun dan menaruh ponselnya di tangannya. Sehun memerah lagi akibat perbuatan Luhan.

"Terima kasih. Aku harap kita dapat terus menjadi teman."

"Tentu." Sehun menatap Luhan dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Sampai jumpa." Luhan berlari kecil menyusul Chanyeol. "Chanyeol, aku datang!"

Sehun melihat ponselnya yang ternyata ia mendapat panggilan masuk, yaitu dari rumah sakit. Bayangan peristiwa itu kembali dia ingat..

 _Saat itu Sehun dengan headset yang bertengger di telinganya terlihat seperti menunggu seseorang di sebuah jembatan kayu yang kokoh. Ia terus melihat jam tanganya dan menunggu orang yang tak kunjung datang. Sehun bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa sebuah motor besar dengan kecepatan tinggi mengarah padanya. Karena lelah menunggu, Sehun memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah. Saat berbalik, motor besar itu telah menabraknya dan semua menjadi gelap._


End file.
